


破晓

by phospho2019



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 救护车中心。斯曼兹大屠杀刚结束时医官和最后一个伤员（OC）的叨叨叨叨叨引起的。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	破晓

“你叫什么?”首席医官一边问一边把战士偏移的火种归位，并尽量不碰断其中扭曲的线路。这不容易，不是因为他有些施展不开——他已经尽力在尸堆中清理出一块空地了——也不是因为昏暗的应急灯光和满屋子还没散尽的让人光镜发黑的化学武器的味道，而是因为这是他第一次处理卡进火种舱还绞进电路的火种。

“没名字。我们不稀罕这个。嗷。”

“抱歉，不是我手生。我不能切断你的神经回路或者把它改线，因为我需要直达火种的痛觉刺激来增强你火种的活性。所以，保持清醒、继续和我讲讲你的名字吧，能说话是好事。”

“什么好事儿，医生...?我们什么也不稀罕。MTO的名字都烂透了，废料场刨出来的一样。我们叫人都用编号，老十啊洞洞拐啊妖妖三之类的。名字很重要嘛？”

“当然。不过你还是别说了，免得你羞愧而死。我可不想白忙两个循环。我有个建议，你与其去想一些肯定不会发生的事——嘿别笑，我认真的——为什么不去想想自己可以叫什么？”

“好让您在我的墓碑上刻字吗？哎对我是三周前被造出来的，您就写生于——嗷!这次就是故意的喽。好吧好吧，我想想。这样吧，我关上光镜之后再激活，第一眼看到什么——我就叫什么，怎么样？”

“我不是在开——”

“光镜!我就叫光镜啦。”战士的火种随着突然加重的语气有力跳动了两下，映得医官的光镜闪闪烁烁。“啧啧医生你光镜真好看，不像我们的，要么像墓碑，要么像废弃老屋的窗户。听说神铸的光镜能和火种波建立精神链接。”

“那是迷信。”救护车忍住没有摇头。那样会加重头晕和火种疼痛。他断定自己的火种也有轻微错位，但当务之急把这个说话吊儿郎当的孩子修好。他觉得光镜之所以没有自杀是因为他的火种衰竭已经严重到波及脑膜块引发暂时瘫痪了。“不过这种现象的确有科学依据，你要是愿意活下去我就给你多讲讲。实际上只要你想到能让自己活下去的东西，你的光镜也会——等等，你第一眼怎么没看到手术灯?你还有斜视?”

“唉怎么说，您光镜太好看了我关上光镜都忍不住往您那瞟——嗷医生轻点，您挖矿呢这。我可不是锰钢山脉。

“我能从你的小身板看出这一点。”救护车硬挤出的笑活生生把话茬挤断了。这孩子因营养不良和各种感染病而发暗的斑驳装甲既薄且脆，装甲材料貌似是熔炼池最底层的残渣；从油箱附近变色的堵塞管线来看，他平时吃的东西连涡轮狐狸都不碰。实际上他现在火种的糟糕状态和满身的油污，连饥饿的火种吞噬者见了都会作呕。他就那么小小一条摆在手术台上，像根使用过度的枪管，显得手术台又宽又长；只有那个像嘴一样不时开合的裂口、咔哒咔哒得像要断气的置换扇和因火种收缩而不时抽搐的躯干才能提醒你这是个活的塞伯坦人。

光镜像是看出了他在想什么。“所以医生，您要不要再考虑一下?”“不行。”救护车斩钉截铁地说。

光镜笑出声，紧接着被喉咙溢出的能量液呛到咳嗽。他明白，只要自己活着，医生就不会停止救助。职业道德真麻烦呐，他无奈地勾起嘴角。身为塞伯坦人已经够恼人了，连自我了断都那么难。更别说MTO连自己的出生都不能选择。

不过只要你由果推因，办法就一目了然。

只是...

*

“你要是这么不怕死，等我把你修好就拉你进回收救援队。不过在那之前你要先来个彻底的改造。”

“不是不怕死。我只是不想活。”战士懒洋洋激活光镜、注视医官，试图让他对自己的话产生共鸣。“我和你不一样，医生。从我这副尊容来看，您应该能明白，我已经没什么好失去了...”他慢悠悠的声音更弱了，说的句子比之前更短。“我只关心我的队友，现在他们都死光了，您就放我去陪他们吧。我只怕自己不能和他们一起，进入火种后世。那样我就真的死了...”他的语气像是沉入漆黑的海沟深处。“除了死,我还...还有什么，没经历过呢?”

救护车再也忍不住了。他草草焊完最后一处断裂的管线，把发僵的手轻轻搭在战士小小的肩头，俯身直视着他，目光灼灼。

“你没有经历一周年生日纪念。”他减轻了手上的力度，因为他感到光镜软化的金属表皮因为他的动作渗出了能量液。“你没经历过黄金时期的赛博坦。你不知道像你战友一样的人有很多很多，不知道还有比从死者身上榨出的能量液更好吃的东西。你没见过参宿七的光海，没见过地球的峡湾，没听过流星雨穿过心大星*孔状天空时演奏的笛声——”医生深深置换，恨铁不成钢的语气温柔了很多。“你随时愿意放弃自己的生命，是因为你还没有机会发掘、定义它的价值。因为你们MTO，只被教会如何去死、从没机会实践如何去活。”

战士的光镜闪了闪，像是不愿承认自己芯动一样迅速灭下去。

“孩子，你不在乎，我在乎。”

他关上光镜，所以不知道这孩子表情如何。不过从他骤停的置换来看自己的话貌似触动了他——不排除他的置换系统自动锁死的可能。他一关上光镜便有无数变灰的飞行单位流星雨般在黄昏中坠落，他们的火种中邪般剧烈挣扎着扭出火种舱、破胸而出，无数翻飞舞动的蓝、绿火种群在霞光中显得无比诡异。

斯曼兹这里究竟发生了什么?如果真相真如他们俩讨论的那样，那么是谁敢这么做?为什么这间屋子是安全的?还有其他幸存者吗?救援单位还有多久会来?补给能支撑两人多久?他自己能撑到这孩子之后吗?

咣。门外突然有人砸门。

“啊哦。看样子我们有麻烦咯，医生。”光镜声音带了点前所未有的好奇。

咣。他小心地转身，以防在死尸的能量液滩里滑倒。活人?在外面走动不会被吸出火种了吗?不是救援部队、没收到信号；战争幸存者不会有这么响的砸门声。

比起来者是谁，他更好奇这家伙为什么在外面安然无恙。医官熟练地从大腿暗格里拔出枪，稳稳指向门口。

咣。不断歪斜变形的门终于不堪重负、轰然扑倒。门口陌生人长长的影子投在他们之间的一地死尸上。

逆光中他看不清脸，但这个轮廓他无比熟悉。他曾经无数次根据死者的伤口和幸存者的描述模拟记录过这具机体的射击习惯和移动轨迹。死锁拿枪的手一顿，逆光中救护车不知道他怔住了。

“如果没有尸体隔着，我肯定会扇你的。”

“如果你现在面对的是其他霸天虎，你还敢这样说话吗？”

“你是在提醒我赶紧开枪吗?死锁?

“哟你们认识啊?”

他感到陌生的暴躁。他很想打人，但不知道该去打谁。

死锁的枪垂向地面。“你不会开枪，我猜。”他扫视一圈，然后直直看向医官的光镜。“我也不想。”

“我可不敢确定。”救护车哼了一声，拿枪的手纹丝不动，像他的磁场一样。

“我还是你?”死锁笑了，他以为这样医生就听不出他的尴尬。“不废话，你也知道这里变成这样是因为火种剥离器——”

“欧耶我是对的...”光镜虚弱的欢呼被猛烈的咳嗽打断。他再说话会咳断喉咙的，救护车想。

“我听见说话声就赶过来，你们安全大概是因为这里以前是个大型的信号屏蔽站，再加上——”死锁想起来什么一样住了嘴。

“看来你对剥离器的原理很清楚啊，不是吗?”救护车尽量让自己的声音听上去像揭晓谜题时的药师。他希望自己没估错死锁的忍耐度、良心堕落区间、参与度和很久以前那场谈话在死锁心理的地位。“我猜这场大屠杀和你关系不浅吧?你还真是特别啊。”

逆光，但他能感到死锁的磁场收紧并僵住了。看来有些东西没变。救护车几乎要为自己的眼力和演技而微笑了——事实上他确实没绷住——因为死锁的磁场开始微微泛起了黄光。

恐惧的颜色。*

打破僵局一般，死锁把枪退膛，又从胸口的暗格掏出一个装置，把他们一起朝医官扔过去。救护车的目光被他的手引到胸口才发现他的胸甲上附着了什么东西。

“这是屏蔽装置。”他边说边走向门外，就那么把自己的后背留给医官；同时磁场褪色并莫名其妙地铺展开了。“我们两清了。别让我在战场上再遇到你。”

*

“医生，你有点抖。”死锁的枪就摆在光镜身边——反正手术台空的很。

“幻觉。事实上你还能看清真是个奇迹。”“你手嗑着我火种舱呢——嗷。你刚说我能看清是个奇迹——四舍五入就是离死不远了?”“不。翻译过来是说你潜意识里求生欲很强。”

“他说——‘别让我在战场上再遇到你。’而不是‘下次我遇到你不会手下留情。’”

医生保持沉默。战士看着医生焊好最后一根线路。“能动吗?”医官满意地活动着关节。

“不瞒你说，我感觉比健康状态还要好。”光镜交替抬起双腿，然后缓缓坐起来。“所以既然咱们确定那是火种剥离器并且我们已经有了屏蔽仪的模板——”

“不行，光镜。我说不行就不行。我不会把你改造成屏蔽仪的。我们的谈话只是个理论，你之前偶然截获的加密邮件也不一定可信。是的，一个屏蔽仪只是‘可能’搭配一颗健康的火种才能使用——但你以为我能在找到救援部队后再把你从发射塔上抠下来再组装回去?不可能的，光镜，你的磁场会和被信号发射塔扩大的磁场混在一起并最终被撕裂，你在信号开启的那一刻就已经死了。”

“但我能让其他幸存者生存下去。还有比这更有意义的吗?我觉得信号开启的那一刻我才算真正活过。”

救护车一时语塞。而他的走神给了光镜机会。战士一把抓过死锁的枪对准自己的头。

“你!敢!!”救护车怒喝。暴开的磁场在战士身上擦起一层静电。他正要夺枪，却看见光镜把枪口贴紧了锈蚀的头雕。

“对不起啊医生，不过您也没白忙活。”战士虚弱地笑笑，因激动而发抖的声音满是歉意。“一颗健康的火种才能让屏蔽仪发挥作用，所以您一直在帮我完成愿望呀。”光镜的语气几乎有些狡黠，“我相信您的医术一定能让我的火种保持活性到完成改造，但您现在肯定没材料修复这个。”他晃晃枪，语气中装出的满不在乎荡然无存，取而代之的是和他年龄相符的调皮和跳跃。

“光镜——”医官的声音里几乎带了恳求。

“我没机会选择出生，至少让我自己选择死亡吧。我没您那么有光，再也撑不到战争结束啦。我说，以后记得来这颗星球看我，好吗?我保证会把这里守护得很好很好——”

他孤注一掷地冲上去，但小战士已经对着脑膜块开枪了。巨大的火力把他的小小头颅轰得一干二净，连断面都烧得干净利落。

*后记

救护车看到了他最害怕在漂移脸上看到的表情，一种他在别人脸上看到只会感到无奈的表情。那种表情他350万年前第一次在一个濒死战士脸上看到，那是一种一心向死的、怀着某种他人无法理解的信念的、坚信自己死得其所的、无畏到让人绝望的表情。

“进医疗室，快去——锁好门。我的信仰会保护我。”剑士的声音冷静且坚定，左手向他做推挡状，右手“唰”地抽出剑。

多么诡异的既视感。“我就怕你会说这话。”救护车撇嘴。

“我的信仰和我的剑。”漂移皱眉。

“你的信仰、你的剑，还有你的朋友。”救护车打开暗格、抽出手枪，“我们一起对付他。”

（end）


End file.
